


bassinet shopping | d.d.

by propertyofdindjarin



Series: din djarin drabbles+ [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Female pronouns, Fluff, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofdindjarin/pseuds/propertyofdindjarin
Summary: You and the Mandalorian are shopping for a bassinet for the Child because the foundling grew. The woman at the cashier assumes that the two of you are married and the bassinet that you are buying is for your child. Mando confirms this.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Series: din djarin drabbles+ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785928
Comments: 8
Kudos: 195





	bassinet shopping | d.d.

**Author's Note:**

> [link to tumblr post](https://propertyofdindjarin.tumblr.com/post/623185369098240000/bassinet-shopping-w-mando-for-baby-yoda-and-the)

You and the Mandalorian were on Coruscant **BASSINET SHOPPING** for the Child since he’d outgrown his old one.

“The Child obviously needs a new one,” you had told the Mandalorian. 

“No he doesn’t,” he had replied.

“Considering the fact that his big ass ears don’t even fit in the one that he has right now when he lies down, I think I’m right about this,” you said.

With that, you knew that you had won the conversation. He couldn’t say anything when the facts were lined up against him. You were happy that you won the argument while he was mad about spending money on a bassinet when he could have used it on beskar. 

“You’d buy one for him anyway,” you reminded him. “You love him too much not to.”

The Mandalorian responded with a “hmph,” but he let you drag him to one of the bustling marketplaces located near the outskirts of the city. You had previously seen a vendor selling various baby items when you went grocery shopping the other day and hoped to find a bassinet there. 

You rolled your eyes and said, “I’ll pay for it if you want to spend your money on beskar.”

He didn’t respond. There was an old lady at the cashier when you and the Mandalorian walked in. You noticed people dropping the items that they were going to buy and practically running out of the store when they noticed the great Mandalorian walking in. You stifled a laugh. They thought that the Mandalorian was after them. When you thought about it, it kind of made sense. Self-preservation would definitely kick in if you saw a Mandalorian walking toward you. Who would think that the Mandalorian would willingly go to a baby store if not for a bounty?

You glanced at the old lady in the front and examined the walls of the shop. They were filled with bassinets of all sizes in different sections of the store. The left-hand side had smaller ones while the right-hand side had larger ones, as well as strollers. Each aisle had different products, such as diapers or baby food. You hung back near the Mandalorian, waiting for him to make a move. When he didn’t, you looked at him and was met face to face with the helmet. If he wasn’t wearing the beskar, your faces would have been almost three centimeters apart. 

“Sorry,” you said, a bit embarrassed that you’d let yourself get so close to someone that appeared to loathe physical touching. 

Wanting to get away from the awkwardness of the situation, you made the first move toward the bassinets. You couldn’t really tell which ones would suit the Child, so you walked over to the cashier. The old lady gave you a knowing look of some sort as if she knew you and the Mandalorian were together. You weren’t and you wanted to tell her that, but that would be implying that she was insinuating that you two were together. And that meant that you had thought about it. Admitting that while the Mandalorian was there was too mortifying for you to experience, so you decided to ignore the woman’s raised eyebrows and pursed your lips. 

Your eyes darted between the left and right walls, trying to figure out which model would be big enough. Alas, you didn’t figure anything out and had to resort to asking her for advice. You waited a couple of more seconds just in case the Mandalorian wanted to speak to the woman first, but when he didn’t do anything, you had to take action. “We’re looking for a bassinet around this big,” you said, using your hands to show the size of the Child. Around two feet were separating your left arm from your right one. 

You turned to face the Mandalorian again. “I think we should buy a bassinet that isn’t too close to his exact height and width because he’s going to grow out of it too soon,” you added, examining your hands again, making the space between your arms slightly larger. 

You moved back to your original position, so you could face the woman at the cashier. “A bassinet around two feet in length and a foot and a half in width would be ideal,” you said. 

The woman replied that she would look in storage to see if she had anything like that. You nodded, thanking her, and watched as the lady walked toward a concealed door and into a back room filled with boxes. This left you and the Mandalorian alone in the shop, as the other customers had fled once they saw the Mandalorian and the woman was the only worker visible in the store.

You looked back up at the Mandalorian to see his reaction to what you had said to the lady, but he didn’t do anything.

“Mando?”

He still didn’t answer, so you tapped on his chest plates. Again, he didn’t reply or move at all. 

Before you could resort to more physical methods of getting the Mandalorian’s attention, you heard the sound of the back door opening and turned your head to look at the lady, who was carrying two rather heavy-looking bassinets. One was a plain black color while the other was a radiant, silver color that nearly blinded you when she took it out. You wanted to shake the Mandalorian’s shoulders and ask him for his opinion but felt like that would be too dramatic in front of the old lady. You knew she was watching you two; you could feel her piercing eyes boring into your back even as you were facing the Child’s adoptive father. You hoped that speaking would get his attention.

“Well then, I’m just going to get this one, okay?”

You pointed to the silver bassinet that the old lady had taken out from storage. You knew that the color would be annoying and would most likely be constantly blinding you inside of the Razor Crest, but it was prettier than the shabby black one. Also, you wanted a splash of some color inside the ship. There were colorful magnets in the Coruscant alphabet on the silver bassinet. Besides, magnets were always fun. Well, they would be fun for the Child. But they’d be fun for you too, in the sense that they wouldn’t be another humdrum material. The dull metal of the Razor Crest was really getting to you. 

“This bassinet will cost you two hundred and fifty credits,” the woman said. 

Your eyebrows rose at the high price—why were things for babies so expensive?—but turned to grab your bag anyway. You sifted through the random items in there to find your wallet. The credits that you earned from being a full-time babysitter for the Child weren’t a lot but were you fine with it because the Mandalorian gave you housing as well. 

“Give me one second to find my wallet,” you said, a little flustered. 

You were embarrassed that it was taking you so much time to rummage through the items in your bag. Although you’d never admit it out loud, you had a tendency to hoard a lot of things for sentimental reasons. Most of them, like the two dozen receipts lying at the bottom of your bag, were there because “oh this is the first time I spent money on this type of product.” To you, all of them were important to some degree. But when it was time to fish out a certain object from your bag, your hoarding tendencies became a nuisance. After a few more seconds, you felt the false leather scraping your fingertips and reached further into your bag, pulling out the wallet when the lady finally spoke. 

“Your husband already paid for your baby’s new bassinet. Congrats, by the way,” she said. 

Your head snapped up. You looked at the register, where the once-stoic Mandalorian was handing credits to the woman. He was also holding the shiny bassinet under his arm. It looked really small next to his towering stature—comical enough for you to have to work hard to suppress your laughter. A fierce bounty hunter that was known for killing bounties in cold blood was holding a sparkly, magnet-covered bassinet. What an image. You were snapped out of your mental laughter by the realization of what the woman had said. 

Husband?

Your baby?

Congrats?

None of that was true. Well, the second one was partially true. The Child was not actually yours by blood, even though you’ve definitely spilled your own blood, sweat, and tears looking after the green bean. But the old lady didn’t know that. She thought that a Mandalorian and his wife were buying a bassinet for their baby. She didn’t know that the baby in question was a fifty-year-old, green ball of fuzz.

You decided to stop thinking about the fact that the woman had called him your husband. It was bringing bad thoughts into your brain; thoughts like having a Mandalorian marriage ceremony with the Mandalorian on Mandalore. Obviously, the planet didn’t exist anymore and you shouldn’t have been thinking about marriage with Mando at all. 

But the thoughts remained there, no matter how hard you tried to stop them from returning. And then you realized that the Mandalorian had never corrected the woman. He was probably back in his I-can’t-hear-anything-or-move-anymore state.

You shook your head and began to tell the woman that you weren’t married, “W-”

But the Mandalorian cut you off before you could even finish the first word in that statement. 

“Thank you,” he said to the old lady. “My wife and I are overjoyed at welcoming our first child. I will return once he outgrows this one and when we have another.”

**Author's Note:**

> please drop a Kudos or a comment if you liked this :)


End file.
